The WaRPRC continues to maintain a collaborative program with the Institute of Medical Primatology located near Sochi, in southern Russia. This program provided Russian-bred M. nemestrina and has now provided new sources of Papio anubis cynocephalus for the WaRPRC research needs. The first shipment will be utilized in collaborative research programs with departments in the University of Washington School of Medicine.